Organizations depend largely on their products and their manufacturing methods. It is very important to continuously monitor the manufacturing process and in turn the complete product development lifecycle to ensure that the quality standards and cost expectations are met efficiently. Any lack in quality standards and cost expectations may result in huge losses to the organization.
Generally, the organizations utilize various Product Quality Planning and Management (PQPM) processes to ensure that every part within the entire product meet the desired quality standards and cost expectations. There may be a plurality of activities and sub-activities to be executed by a team member to successfully complete the PQPM process. These activities and sub-activities may be tracked to monitor the progress of the PQPM process. However, the organizations use manual methods for monitoring the PQPM processes. These manual methods involve usage of various forms of excel spreadsheets. However, these manual methods prove to be very cumbersome, time consuming and are highly prone to human errors. Moreover, in some instances, manually monitoring the progress of the PQPM process, tracking the progress of activities and sub-activities or evaluating the success of the PQPM process may be difficult and challenging.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated system and method for performing the PQPM process and enabling a team member to monitor and track the progress of the PQPM process.